Narukami Clan
The Narukami Clan are the descendant of dragons themselves. The Narukami clan is a clan that specializes in "Dragon-Type" jutsus. The can use and chakra style but they can only use jutsus with the word "dragon" in them. The people of the Narukami Clan still have chakra natures and different types of chakra, but they can still use any jutsu from any chakra nature. Their chakra nature affects what kind od Dragon Elemental Jutsus they can learn and the type of Gunsō Ryū they have. Ninja scientists have speculated how this is even possible and they decided it has to do with a mutation in the blood. This may seem like a disadvantage but over the time the Narukami Clan has adapted and has created numerous jutsus involving dragons. The Narukami Clan also specializes in sealing jutsus. The Narukami Clan usually has a slight advantage by being able to seal many abilities while being able to prevent being sealed themselves. The dragonic energy from the Ancient Dragons makes them immune to sealing. Though they can be sealed in ther basic and first stage. However they can try to surpass the effects of sealing by tranforming once more. Background The Narukami Clan hails from the Land of Demons. The Leader of the clan,(Name has not been decided yet), was the son of an ancient dragon,(Name has not been decided yet). This man fell in love with another dragon child,(Name has not been decided yet).(Name has not been decided yet)Husband, had a special ability from the ancient dragon, know as the Ryūgan. This genetic trait has then been passed down from generation. Is the early days of the breeding, most clan members fell in love with the people of the Uzumaki Clan. The Narukami Clan grew and now has many inhabitants. They are still know to to be a secluded clan. Abilities Dragonic Releases The people of the Narukami Clan ave different releases. Only one release can be used at a time. Due to the after effect dragonic energy leaves there is a 10 minute interval to using the releases. The releases last as long as you can maintain them and you must have the specific type of Ryūgan to use the special release. Jōkyū Release This gives the user a slight increase, yet highly noticeable, increase in all stats. Ekisupāto Release This give the user a moderate increase in all stats and if contact is made while casting the seal you gain access to the signature jutsu of the target, but you can only use it once per transformation. Dragon's Release This give the user a huge increase in all stats and give user access to the Ancient Dragons. This person can use an Ancient Dragon's power to use any type of chakra and create a dragon justu. However that jutsu will have the power to rival the Kuruma, however the user can only use that Jutsu once and the effects of Dragon's Release and the user cannot use any chakra for 10 minutes. Dragonic Transformations Due to the blood of dragons the Narukami Clan posseses they can transform into certain three types of dragons. These forms can only be accessed with the Ryūgan. Maintaining these forms require a vast amount of chakra. Due to the Uzumaki Clan the Narukami Clan is able to maintain their dragonic forms. Shinmai Dragons These types of dragons are the more common dragons. While still requiring access to the Ryūgan the Osoku Dragons provide little access to the power of the Ancient Dragons. This amount of power is very minuscule, but it is still noticeable. This allows them all boosts to physical and spiritual, and mental abilities. Unlike other forms, this one can only be held for 10 minutes. Regardless of chakra. Kōshō Dragons The Jōkyū Dragons are the more advanced dragons and they draw more power from the ancient dragons. They draw about 5 times as much power from the Ancient Dragons. The more higher class ninjas of the Narukami Clan have this power. Once this stage has been reached then they may use the ability Jōkyū Release. Hakase Dragons These are the experts. Only the top class ninja of the clan have the ability to draw ten times as much power from the Ancient Dragons. Once this stage has been reached then they may use the ability Ekisupāto Release. They also gain Three Dragon's Seal Art: First Seal Seal of Dragons Jutsu. Kyoshō Dragons Only the members of The Council of Dragons have this ability. There are no records so far of anyone not in the council having this power. With this form you draw fifteen times the power from the Ancient Dragons. Though to use this power you need the power of the advanced Ryūgan, the Sekidōgi Ryūgan. With this they gain the ability to use the first dragon seal and the second, Three Dragon's Seal Art: Second Seal of Dragons Jutsu. Shūkyoku Dragons Only one person is said to have this ability. The Hokage of the Narukami clan,(Name has not been decided yet). With this form you draw 20 times the power from the ancient dragons. you also gain access to the first, second and third seal, with the third seal being Three Dragon's Seal Art: Third Seal of Dragons Jutsu. Ryūkihei Dragons No one in history has had this ability. It is said that one need a new Ryūgan, Chūtai-Ryūgan. With this you can choose how much power you draw from the Ancient dragons and you gain access to the three seals, Three Dragon's Seal Art: Ryugan Seal Release Justu and Dragon's Release. Dōjutsu Ryūgan The Ryūgan grants access to a Gunsō Ryū. The type depends on the persons chakra type. Sekidōgi-Ryūgan The Sekidōgi-Ryūgan allows the user to gain access to Dragon Elemental Jutsus. The Gunsō Ryū also gains more power from the ancient dragon and become a mountable dragon nor much bigger than the controller. Chūtai-Ryūgan The Chūtai-Ryūgan allows the Gunsō Ryū To become a much larger dragon(about the size of Kuruma). It also can take the form of something similar to a Susanoo. You also gain Ancient Dragon's Art: Gunsō Ryū Tranform, and Ancient Dragon's Art: Gunsō Ryū's Destruction.